User Rights
Salutations! If you are wanting to try out for user rights please fill out the form below in the correct position! *Wikia username: *Days/Weeks/Months in TC: *Why you would be good in that field: *Badge Rank on Wiki: *Rank in TC: *Aj username: Discussions Mod Wikia username: '' Xxskyflarexx ''Days/Weeks/Months in TC:' '' ''I don't know, I was just added one day and I didn't question it, I guess from the start? ''Why you would be good in that field: '' Discussions Moderator was my old job, I know how to kick and ban people, edit and delete unnecessary comments, etc. I'm usually on chat, but if I'm not, then I'm not at home or somewhere else that has no wifi. I won't abuse my power and I just like doing anything that will help others, unless it is something inappropriate. ''Badge Rank on Wiki: '' 28 badges, 990 points, ranked 1st '''''Rank in TC: Kitten Aj username: Xxskyflarexx Chat Mod Wikia User: Sarvil3 Time in TC: I joined the day after it was made Why I would be good in that field: I am constantly active on the chat, and i am aware of the responsibility and how to ban and kick people if necessary. I will not abuse my power, but use it wisely and kick and ban people if they are not following the rules laid down for the chat. Badge Rank On Wiki: 16 Badges, 370 points, Ranked #12 Rank in TC: Savage AJ Username: Sarvil3 Wikia username: Mintie05 Days/Weeks/Months in TC: UHHH I've been here as long as Tc's been open Why you would be good in that field: I'm Firm but friendly. I know certain things, such as you can't just ban or kick people, or do anything you want. You have to watch out for what they do, and if they're your friends, and they do something bad, or against the rules, you have to understand you need to kick/ban them. Badge Rank on Wiki: (This Wiki, I Don't Come On Much, Except For Chat And Such, So, Bear With Me) Badges: 5 Rank: 43 (So,.. So Bad) Rank in TC: Healer (Apprentice) Aj username: Understandings Content Mod * Wikia username: Amber4CC * Days/Weeks/Months in TC: Before it was made * Why would you be good in that field: I spent a whole boring day going from inactive page to inactive page on this wiki and deleting the useless categories and adding the right ones. I often get bored and search through the hidden pages of the wiki nobody sees. It would be of your best interest to give me something to do like recognize the stubs for you and help clean out all the junk. * Badge Rank on Wiki: Ranked #6 With 540 points * Rank in TC: Healer * AJ Username: Halecat * Wikia username: Glamberdoodle * Days/Weeks/Months in TC: About a week * Why would you be good in that field: I know how to do CSS coding and other wiki features that are granted by the staff position, Admin, I am also usually bored and giving me a staff position would be a great time spender for me, I also enjoy it altogether! * Badge Rank on Wiki: Ranked #6 With 540 points * Rank in TC: Heathen * AJ Username: Glamberdoodle *Wikia username: LoneWolfStyx *Days/Weeks/Months in TC: 2 Weeks *Why you would be good in that field: Although I had just discovered this Wiki, I feel as if I would be a great addition to the staff. I frequently and thoroughly skim over various different pages and I would consider myself very active on AJCW. I am skilled with coding, editing pages, and tweeking/designing pages that hold mistakes. Considering my chill, laid back personality it's not likely that I flip out over something silly or start any drama. My overall reasoning is that enjoy contributing to my Clan the best ways possible and getting myself involved. *Badge Rank on Wiki: None *Rank in TC: Heathen *Aj username: Sphyrna B-Crat *Currently not open for suggestions* Rollback Admin * Wikia username: [[0WetSocks0|''0WetSocks0]] * Days/Weeks/Months in TC: 'The very day it was made, I was there from the start baby' * 'Why you would be good in that field: I think I would be good in this field because I know my way around wikis extremely well and I'm comfortable with coding and fixing coding mistakes. I'm extremely active on the wiki and chat unless I have rugby, school or soccer going on that day. I'm most often on this wiki to code pages and other things. I've also had experience with wikis from a few other times.' * Badge Rank on Wiki: 'Ranked #3' * Rank in TC: 'Chieftain' * Aj username: 'Mortification''' * Wikia username: Glamberdoodle * Days/Weeks/Months in TC: About a week * Why would you be good in that field: I know how to do CSS coding and other wiki features that are granted by the staff position, Admin, I am also usually bored and giving me a staff position would be a great time spender for me, I also enjoy it altogether! * Badge Rank on Wiki: Ranked #6 With 540 points * Rank in TC: Heathen * AJ Username: Glamberdoodle Category:Extra Category:User Rights